


My little princess... *SMUT* Daddy!Crowley x Daughter!Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, see you there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were (y/n), the princess of hell. You were spoiled rotten by your father, Crowley, the king of hell. You were a massive Daddys' girl, You would do everything with him, People thought- well, Demons thought you'd grow out of it, But, you didn't. You were 15, and you began to get these unknown feelings whenever your Dad was having ago at some Demon or just gently touching your knee. It feels like a fire spreading throughout your body, and not knowing how to deal with it for it to go away... What happens when you snapchat your Dad about it while he's in a meeting? </p><p>Warning! This is incest and underage, if you do not like the age, change it, don't like incest pretend it's extreme role play or don't read. thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little princess... *SMUT* Daddy!Crowley x Daughter!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you guys again... This is underage and incest.

You were in your room, on snapchat. You had gotten it so you could talk to your Dad while he was working with the Winchesters, Your phone signal wasn't great, why you got it in the first place. You were laying down on your light blue bed, Sighing as you played around with the filters. You laughed to yourself as a you try out the new filter where your face shrunk.

You heard faint shouting coming from the throne room, your legs pressed together naturally as you heard him, his voice beaming through the depths of hell. You felt your body tingle. You didn't know what this mean't, you were going to ask your Dad about this throbbing heat between your thighs whenever he shouted, spoke, touched you softly... You groaned as you thought of him. 

Deciding you've been like this for too long you go to snap him, but getting a snap from him. You open it: It's pointing upwards, you could see his jaw with his stubble. He's not looking at the camera. You're legs tighten at the sight, you read the caption. 'This bloody moron.'

You snap him back, using the dog filter, thinking now is the right time to ask him, you look into the camera innocently, sticking your tongue out. 'When is the meeting going to be over?' You snap him back. The minute it sent he opened it.

You opened his reply, it was like before. 'Not soon enough why?'.

You gulped, You knew if you backed out now he wouldn't stop going on about it. You took in a deep breathe as you snapped back. Using the dog filter again you look down and pout. 'I need advice on how to get this... feeling to go away. it's bugging me'.

After a few short moments he snaps back, His position was the same, 'You can talk to me on here, darling,'

Nervous you reply, 'Well... every time I hear you or you touch me... or just the thought off you'. You send another one straight after due to the limit of words. 'Makes me feel different... makes me feel warm between my thighs...' You send another one. 'And when I feel down there it's wet... like very wet... what do I do?'

You sent it, He read it. it's been 6(66) minutes and you started to worry. What if this wasn't normal? what if Dad doesn't love me any more? Am I normal? You ponder, Not knowing the answer. You get a snap.

This time he was looking down into the camera, a slight smirk showing on his features. You felt a drip, you put your hand down there and checked it, a clear wetness on your finger tips, you sniffed it the pulled back and read his reply, 'You get wet? by me?'. 

You knew he wouldn't believe you so you decided to send him a snap off your fingers. 'See Dad?' You sent another one, 'Is this normal? how do I deal with it?' You were generally confused about the whole situation.

You opened his new snap, He was looking down, his smirk still resting his his face, you gulped at the sight off him smirking like that. 'It's very normal and you can deal with it in many different way ;)'

When you saw the winky face your legs squeezed together more, you let out a low hum. You snap back, 'How?'

You looked at his snap, it was all black now. You frowned, 'You can either play with yourself or have sex... you need to go to option 1.' You were even more confused. Your brows knotted together, you knew about sex, how to have sex... But you never done anything sexual before... you thought to yourself, 'Am I horny...? is this what horny feels like?'

You snapped back, 'How can I play...?' You snap him again, 'Can you help me please Dad?'

It was a black screen from him again, 'Just get naked and put your hand down there and feel around... that's all I can say'

'Please Daddy I need your help'. As quick as he opened it he replied.

'Do what I say, get naked, I'll be there when you're done.' You sighed loudly. 'And you are not to tell anyone you understand?' You snap back with your thumbs up. you put your phone to the side, sliding off the bed. You stand up and look into your mirror, taking off each item off clothing, piece by piece; As your body hit the cool air, your nipples harden. you looked between your thighs, seeing the wetness glistening on them. you laid back onto the bed. Thinking off your Dad to get his attention. 

"You did do as I said then, love" You heard his voice to your right, you're face lit up as you hugged him tightly. He returned the hug lightly, pulling back after a few seconds, "Let's help you with you're problem," You laid back down on the bed, listening to him, doing as he says. He looked over at you, causing more wetness to poor out, He smirked, "Can I?" You nod, you didn't trust your words at the moment. "I'm just going to teach you a few things, if you want me to stop just say so," He took off his jacket and put it on the floor, rolling up his sleeves he gets onto the bed.

His hands gently move you legs open. You hips moved towards him causing him to show a quick grin at you. He took your hand and hovered it above, "I'm going to show you where the dick goes during sex... If you don't have any sex toys you do something called..." He shoved one off your fingers in slowly, moving it up and down; you gasped at the unknown feeling, "Fingering," He looked into your eyes, smiling as you as you try not to let out any noises, "You can be as loud as you want when doing this, darling. It's how you're going to react, but you'd react better with someone in you," He said, He slide in another finger off yours, causing you to moan, closing your eyes and putting your head on your pillow.

"Could-" You moan again as he added another finger, you hissed as it slightly hurt, but the pain only added to the pleasure you were feeling.

"Sh, I haven't finished showing you a special spot you'll never forget," He moved your hand above again, removing your fingers, you pout at the lost off feeling inside you. "Now, this (y/n) is a clit, this will make it ten times better when you're fingering or when someone is inside you or eating you out," He put your finger on your clit as you groaned as you grind onto your hand and gasp, feeling more wetness drip.

"Daddy can- can you play with me?" You asked him, he stopped moving your hand.

"I... I would love to be your first for everything but... I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from... making love to you, sweetheart. Just play by yourself for me," You sat up as you saw he was cross legged, you crawled on his lap, slowly placing your arms around his neck.

"I want you to be my first..." You hear him let out a low groan as you moved your hips across his crotch, feeling his hard. "Did... Did you like that Daddy?" You asked as you done it again at a slow pace, feeling him pulse against his pants. You feel him push you on your back, moving on top off your naked body. You grabbed his tie and pulled on it, causing him to kiss you. You both freeze. No one moving. Time just stops. You feel him move his lips against yours slowly, your grip on the tie loosened a little as you kissed back, learning. You moan as you slip your tongue into his mouth, You feel him gently rock his hips against yours, causing you to break the kiss and moan.

"Let me show you about that other trick..." He moved down, kissing and nipping at your neck, down the valley off your breasts, down your stomach. Hovering above for a moment before digging his tongue straight in. Your hand grabbed the covers tightly as your back arched off the bed, the pleasure being unbearable. He moved his thumb to your clit, rubbing at a fast rate. Your mouth kept letting out moans and whimpers along with other un-usual sounds.

"Daddy, I feel like I'm- ah," You got cut off as he pulled away, hovering his mouth above your clit, his fingers by your entrance.

"Cum, You're going to cum," You groaned as his mouth harshly sucked on your clit, biting slightly when his fingers slid in, The pleasure was too much as a whimper came from your mouth as you came, your walls clutched around his fingers. As he was cleaning you up, you had thought off an idea to try. Once he finished he laid next you, your juices sparking within his stubble, His usual light hazel eyes, darker. "You taste divine, Darling," You smiled lightly as you climbed on top off him, taking off his already undone tie and chucking it to the floor, you undo his T-shirt, slipping it off him, you try to undo the belt, failing, he clicks his fingers, the pants and boxers gone, you looked up to him as he smiled at you.

You look down at his member, eyes wide in surprise. But you look to him, seeing him smirk as he saw your reaction, earning his ego to become bigger than it already was. His dick had precum coming out from the tip, "Can I Daddy?" 

"By all means, test it out," His voice become more thick, which made you groan.

You grabbed his lower shaft, lightly licking the base, to the tip; Licking all the precum with soft kitten like licks, You hum at the taste off him. You pump him a few times, getting used to the feel off him pulsing. You put your mouth around the head, sucking lightly, using your tongue to lick the slit at the same time. You hear him sigh, his fingers going through your hair, gripping it. You have ago at going deeper, sucking carefully, what you couldn't fit in your mouth you jerked off, wanting to please him. You were pulling hard grunts from him as you do this, you pull back and nibble the tip gently as you hear him hiss when you licked the precum right away.

You heard the click off fingers snapping, finding yourself to be under your Dad again, "You were doing great but.." He leaned down by your ear, pulling the lobe with his teeth as he moved his hips slightly, causing him to move his dick between your folds,"I want to feel you cum hard when I'm fucking my little princess..." You groaned as he slowly entered you, He kept moving until his hips were touching yours. He stayed still. "Tell me when your ready, Love" He kissed you neck, leaving soft marks here and there, trying to help ease the pain which washed through you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, causing you to move, you hissed in pain as you done so. You dug your fingers through his thick, dark brown hair at the same time.

After a short while you moved, testing to see if it didn't hurt anymore, you let out a low, "Fuck," As you moved again, Crowley, your Dad started to move in a gently pace, but... that wasn't working for you, no, you needed it hard, you needed it to be faster. "Daddy," You groaned into his ear, You hear him hummed.

"What is it baby girl? What do you need from Daddy?" You groaned again at hearing his voice so close to you, feeling him in you.

"I want more Daddy," You pleaded with him, asking him for more.

"What? I can't hear you," You feel him move slower as he says this causing you to grunt in frustration.

Moving your hips, you reply "Fuck, Daddy, I want you to go faster and- fuck me," You couldn't speak, you were confused as to why but you didn't care, cause you knew you must of said something right as he grunted right beside your ear, moving faster and harder, you let out moans and groans off phase, causing him to bite down fairly hard on you colorbone, The pain mixed with the pleasure made it better, you were literally a moaning mess. 

The feeling of him inside you amazed you, you knew he shouldn't be doing this with you, but you didn't care, you love him. You think back on all the times he made you wet, earning you to clench around his member instead off his fingers this time, "Daddy- f-fuck," You stuttered as you knew you were close, so close to cumming.

You feel his movements become uneven, knowing he wasn't far behind you, "Do it when I say (y/n)," You groaned loudly.

"Daddy please, I wanna cum, please- ah fuck," You were a stumbling words off mess trying to create a good sentence, knowing that your mind is currently in cloud 9, you just let out gasps and whimpers, tugging his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. As your tongues together, moulding into one, he pulls back.

"Cum," And with that you clench around him for the finally time, Him cumming after you.He was thrusting into you still, working you both through your highs. With a sigh, he pulled out and laid beside you once again. 

Out of breath, you roll over to him, cuddling him, "Do you still feel like the need to play?" 

"Maybe after this nap..." You mutter against his chest. You knew that this would become a new thing between the two off you.

"I'll be here for when you wake up... Whether you want to play or not..." He kissed your head lightly, resting his head against yours, creating invisible patterns on your side and back, bringing you into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any requests regarding any character please comment down below so I can get to work!


End file.
